


torn is code for…

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Who cares about the summary, it’s TORN PORN.





	torn is code for…

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s like a code, the way Ohkura calls for him.

It starts with their dance, the very obvious slip of his fingers down past Ryo’s waistband, just enough to brush along his hip with the last beat. The dance is sensual on its own, but practiced moves and rehearsed faces make it seem like more work than any kind of pleasure; Ohkura wouldn’t dare interrupt Ryo’s careful concentration. Good thing too, because the usually professional, _seasoned_ idol is starting to find himself highly distracted by Ohkura’s touch, the way Ohkura looks at him, pretty much his entire existence.

From across the room Ohkura catches his eye, remaining characteristically quiet while the others are loud enough to make up for him. He seems to notice Ryo’s heart skipping a beat and smirks, like he can see all of Ryo’s dirty secrets. Ryo wonders if he knows that most of recent ones are about him.

Ryo feels a bit claustrophobic and wanders down the hall, ends up in the bathroom bracing himself against the sink. He slowly looks up and sees his own face in the mirror, notices the flush on his cheeks and doesn’t have to wonder where it came from. He hasn’t been drinking, just remembering Ohkura’s fingers on his skin every time he looks at him. Wanting more. It’s shameful and embarrassing, the way he’s reacting to something they all do, something he himself has done with both groups for years.

It’s not fanservice if it’s real, Uchi always told him, though right now thinking about Uchi feels like cheating.

“Ryo,” and Ryo’s eyes focus, sees the man who’s been infiltrating his thoughts standing behind him in the flesh. Lingering by the door, arms folded like he’s been there for awhile. “Kimi’s ready to go. Do you want a ride?”

More code. Ryo lives in the opposite direction of those two; ordinarily he would ride home with Maru if he were otherwise opposed to taking the train. Going with Yoko and Ohkura implies that he’s staying at Ohkura’s place, an unspoken invitation.

“Yeah,” Ryo says, his voice gruff and unwavering. He pushes himself up from the sink and casually turns around, flicking his eyes briefly towards Ohkura’s before leading the way out. “Let’s go.”

Hina claims shotgun and expects an argument, looking disappointed when the other two automatically go for the backseat. Ryo’s heart is racing, anticipation flooding his veins as he opens the door and instantly makes a face at the array of crap strewn all over.

“Just move that shit to the side,” Yoko tells him unapologetically. “There should be enough room for both of you.”

Ryo ends up riding bitch between Ohkura and a pile of notebooks and clothes that Ryo really hopes are clean. He’s close enough to Ohkura for their thighs to touch and it burns, particularly when Ohkura slouches and spreads his legs in order to lean his head back.

Yoko catches his eye in the rearview and gives him an odd look; Ryo supposes that he has to look a little strange, sitting straight up with his hands in his lap like he’s at a job interview or something. He tries to relax but doesn’t really have a lot of room, unless of course he wants to lay on Ohkura. Any other time he’d already be asleep, not caring whom he was utilizing as a pillow because he works twice as hard as the rest of them and deserves to sleep whenever he has a chance.

Of course, “laying” has a completely different meaning now in reference to Ohkura. He feels Ohkura’s body heat through their minimal contact, wonders if he’s that warm all over and what it would be like to be in his arms for real, not just for show. Body to body, skin to skin; Ryo worries that Ohkura’s too tall and they won’t match up right. Uchi was too tall and it got complicated, but then again they were young and inexperienced and it was more about getting off than anything else.

Somehow, Ryo thinks that it will be more than that with Ohkura. Then his eyes pop open and he breaks out in a cold sweat as he realizes that it’s actually going to happen. Although he wouldn’t put it past Ohkura to point Ryo to the couch and go straight to bed, the tension in the air leads him to believe otherwise.

Hina, as usual, notices nothing. Singing at the top of his lungs, fighting with Yoko over the music. Paying no attention to the two behind him who are silent and nonmoving. Yoko suspects but oddly doesn’t say anything, glancing back at Ryo every so often with a look that makes Ryo feel like he just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

He jumps when Ohkura’s head falls onto his shoulder, followed by a chuckle that’s only loud enough for Ryo to hear. “You’re so obvious,” Ohkura whispers.

“ _I’m_ obvious?” Ryo hisses back, snapping out of his trance and resisting the urge to shove Ohkura into the door. “Who’s been molesting who all summer?”

“It’s only molestation if you don’t like it,” Ohkura replies, his lazy tone matching the speed of the fingers that dip between Ryo’s thighs. At Ryo’s hitched breath, Ohkura turns his head to press his face into Ryo’s neck, and Ryo can feel his smile when Ryo’s legs spread as much as they can in the cramped backseat.

Ryo’s mouth falls open as Ohkura’s lips start dragging along his skin, applying just enough pressure to make him want more. Fingers trail along his inseam, keeping their distance, and Ryo’s only remaining thought is how he’s going to get out of this car with the raging hard-on in his pants. “Stop,” he whispers.

Ohkura laughs silently, his body shaking from the force. “No.”

The glow from a passing streetlight falls on his face just for a second, long enough for Ryo’s eyes to open in paranoia. Yoko seems to have gotten bored with them and continues to drive carelessly, their surroundings looking more and more familiar as they get closer to Ohkura’s neighborhood. Ryo vaguely realizes that they’re going out of their way to drop Ohkura off first and briefly wonders if he’s not the only one who won’t be sleeping in his own bed tonight.

Then Ohkura’s tongue is on his neck and Ryo forgets everybody but him. The body that turns to face him entirely, press against him and make Ryo choke back a moan when he feels Ohkura just as aroused as he is. Hopefully the path to Ohkura’s apartment is poorly lit; they’re almost there and Ohkura doesn’t seem too hurried, moving at a gradual pace as he kisses his way behind Ryo’s ear and keeps his hand about midway up Ryo’s thigh. Gently massaging the worn-out muscles, his fingers inching higher with each sweep of his lips across Ryo’s skin.

Ryo’s never been very good at teasing, at least on the receiving end, covering Ohkura’s hand with his to halt him. Ohkura tenses and starts to pull away until Ryo laces their fingers together and turns his head just enough to whisper in Ohkura’s ear. “I can’t…” he starts, then figures that’s not the right thing to say. “I mean, I want… just… wait. Please?”

Ohkura pulls away anyway but just with his head, looking down at Ryo with heavy-lidded eyes that Ryo can barely make out in the darkness. Ryo has a strong urge to kiss him, to just close the distance between them and find out what he tastes like. He can’t control himself anymore, is what he should have said if only he could have gotten the words out. Ohkura seems to understand and leans back, squeezing Ryo’s hand as the latter automatically falls on his shoulder.

Just when Ryo’s starting to calm down, the car stops. They mumble their thanks as they stumble out, looking for all the world like they were half asleep and intend to do nothing but pass out, and it doesn’t occur to Ryo until he’s kicking off his shoes that they’ve done this about a thousand times before, maybe ten thousand. Not since Torn, though, not since the tour began and Ohkura started calling for him.

He’s pulled from his thoughts once again by the person in them, arms embracing him from behind and pulling his jacket down his shoulders. Ryo leans back as Ohkura’s fingers lightly drift down his arms, taking the jacket with them until it falls to the floor. Both of Ohkura’s hands lace with Ryo’s, guiding them to Ryo’s waist as he steps closer, breath hot on the back of Ryo’s neck. A chill shoots down Ryo’s spine and ends up between his legs, where he’s desperately tugging on Ohkura’s hands now that they are finally alone.

Ohkura’s chuckle is like a gust of cold air, creating goosebumps down Ryo’s arms and making his nipples harden under the thin fabric of his shirt. He fights him, just like Ryo knew he would, keeping their hands right where they are as he presses flush against Ryo’s back and returns to his slow tasting of Ryo’s neck.

“You’re cute,” Ohkura says quietly, the sound breaking the silence. “The way you can’t restrain yourself around me.”

“Tacchon,” Ryo breathes, leaning back to feel more of Ohkura hard behind him. “Please.”

“Please what,” Ohkura prompts him, already answering Ryo’s plea by dropping their hands just enough to cover the pockets of Ryo’s pants. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Ryo’s breath falters, choking on his own air as he pushes up towards nothing. “Touch me. Please.”

“No,” Ohkura replies, and Ryo actually whines. “Not here.”

“Not _here_?” Ryo repeats incredulously, gesturing to the empty apartment. “How much more alone do we need to get?”

Ohkura’s lips brush his ear. “I don’t fuck in the entryway.”

The word makes Ryo shiver, belatedly noticing that Ohkura has entirely let him go and strode halfway across the living room.

“You coming?” he asks casually without looking over his shoulder.

Ryo considers remaining still, playing hard to get, making Ohkura work for it, but then he’s practically running through the doorway of Ohkura’s bedroom, passing the other on the way. Strong arms wrap around his waist, tackling him to the bed where he’s immediately rolled over and devoured, his mouth claimed by Ohkura’s and kissed so hard that Ryo can’t concentrate on anything else. The covers are soft beneath him while Ohkura is hard above him, covering his body from head to toe. Ryo’s hands automatically go to twist in the material of Ohkura’s shirt and urge it off, rolling his hips up and moaning as he actually makes contact.

His hands are pinned above his head and Ohkura stares him down, watches him squirm as Ohkura lifts his hips and Ryo desperately seeks for the friction he just lost. “Is this how you want it? Fast and hard?”

“Yes,” Ryo moans, struggling even more because of the way Ohkura uses more force to hold him down. “Tacchon, dammit.”

Ohkura waits until Ryo stops, then leans down to press his forehead against Ryo’s and kiss him on the nose. “No.”

Ryo growls. “Why do you keep saying ‘no’ when you’re the one who started it?”

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” Ohkura says evenly. “I won’t let it be wasted like that.”

Blinking, Ryo feels his rush subside, leaving him calm. He reaches up to Ohkura’s face and touches his cheek, cupping his jaw and urging his face downwards until Ryo’s speaking against his lips. “Fine, let’s do it your way then.”

Ohkura’s smiling as he kisses him again, slow and soft as he lowers himself on top of Ryo once more. Ryo’s legs automatically spread for him as he settles perfectly between them, only curving his back a little to match his height. He wonders if it’s uncomfortable, then Ohkura lets out a faint moan as he sharply rolls his hips and Ryo figures that he’s just fine.

“Have you done this before, Ryo-chan?” Ohkura whispers as he starts moving more purposefully against him.

Ryo tries to roll his eyes and just ends up gasping as he pushes up. “Did you forget about Uchi already?”

A very deep growl rumbles in Ohkura’s throat as he tears his mouth away and pushes up Ryo’s shirt, pressing his lips to Ryo’s bare chest in random spots while Ryo grabs onto his hands to keep from rushing him. Ohkura lets him squeeze as hard as he wants, the light press of his wet lips against Ryo’s warm skin making him tremble. He gradually approaches one of Ryo’s nipples and Ryo arches his back before it’s even touched, biting his lip to keep from crying out because it’s driving him crazy to wait.

He shudders when Ohkura finally gets to it, flicking it with his tongue before beginning the process over again with the other one. Once both of them are sufficiently wet, Ohkura blows cool air and tightens his hold on Ryo’s hands. Ryo’s body jerks, a shrill moan ripping from his lungs, and he can see Ohkura’s satisfied smirk without even opening his eyes.

Ohkura licks along his skin in some sort of downward path, and Ryo can hardly contain himself at the thought of being in Ohkura’s mouth. His hips rock of their own accord when Ohkura gets to his abs, dipping his tongue into the defined indentations of his abs until he’s prevented from going any further by Ryo’s belt.

“Tacchon,” Ryo gasps, still feeling the tingles everywhere Ohkura has kissed him. “I’d ask, but you’d probably say no.”

“You catch on fast,” Ohkura mumbles, his depth of his voice directed into the skin just below Ryo’s belly button.

Then his mouth disappears and Ryo’s hands are pulled down to accommodate Ohkura’s new position, which turns out to be right between his legs as Ryo feels lips pressing on his inner thigh, then the other one, both of which spread embarrassingly wide at the contact. Ohkura holds his hips down with both of their joined hands as he goes higher, using his teeth just enough to have Ryo throwing his head back and groaning in frustration. He wishes his clothes would just mysteriously disappear so that he can feel it directly on his skin; maybe once his cock is out and in Ohkura’s face, he’ll do something with it.

His eyes fly open when Ohkura doesn’t pass over it or veer to the side or anything like what he’s been doing so far, mouthing the bulge directly and surprising him so much that he would have thrust up into his face if it wasn’t for Ohkura’s firm hold. This groan is out of unabashed arousal, the only focus in his mind being the pressure applied to his length and a blinding desire to be freed.

“I swear, I’m going to come in my fucking pants,” Ryo hisses, his nails digging into the back of Ohkura’s hands to keep from doing exactly that.

He’s not sure if he’s grateful or not when Ohkura’s touch abruptly leaves him, and it’s not until Ryo’s shirt is pulled up over his head that he realizes Ohkura has let go of him. After being restrained this whole time, he’s not quite sure to do with his hands as Ohkura scoots back up the length of his body and kisses him again, immediately flicking his tongue between Ryo’s lips to demand entrance. Ryo lets him in, gladly, curling his tongue around Ohkura’s as his hands find their place on Ohkura’s back, under his shirt. Ohkura’s fingers trail up and down Ryo’s sides, giving him chills that have him clutching onto Ohkura’s shoulder blades.

“Unacceptable,” Ohkura says against his lips, his hands now resting on Ryo’s belt. “The only place you’re coming is inside me.”

Ryo gasps, rocks upwards, but Ohkura’s lifted his lower half and Ryo can’t reach him. Instead he tugs on Ohkura’s shirt until it’s gone and dives back into his mouth, lowering his hands to sink into the flesh of Ohkura’s ass and pull him back down. He complies, except that this time his legs are on either side of Ryo’s, rubbing against him in a different way. Promising, jerkily, like he’s finally giving in and letting himself be taken over by the feeling instead of denying it.

This proves true as Ohkura moans shamelessly, roughly, but still taking his time unfastening Ryo’s pants. His kissing gets fiercer, especially when he takes Ryo in his hand and swallows Ryo’s noises of relief. He smears the precome over the head of Ryo’s cock with his thumb, then lets go completely in favor of fumbling with his own belt.

“Tacchon,” Ryo protests, nudging Ohkura’s hands away and replacing them with his own. “I’ll get this. You get… the stuff.”

Ohkura laughs, burying his face in Ryo’s shoulder as he reaches for his nightstand. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

This time Ohkura sees his eyeroll. “It was _Uchi_ ,” he says again.

“I don’t want to hear about that,” Ohkura says darkly, placing the necessary items to the side and kicking his pants off. His resolve falters a little when Ryo immediately takes him in hand, finally feeling for himself the thick length he created. “Fucking,” Ohkura starts, grabbing Ryo’s face and glaring down at him. “Don’t say his name when we’re like this.”

“Okay,” Ryo says quietly, feeling even more aroused because jealous Ohkura is _hot_. “It was never like this with him.”

“Good,” Ohkura says, moving up to straddle Ryo’s waist. “Just… um… be gentle. Please.”

As he finds the tube and coats his fingers with the contents, Ryo feels Ohkura trembling against his shoulder and uses his other hand to gently tug on his hair. “Hey, look at me.”

Ohkura’s face is void of any emotion but nervousness when he reluctantly meets Ryo’s eyes. “Just do it, okay?”

“We don’t have to do it like this,” Ryo tells him softly, pushing his bangs out of his face.

“Yes we do,” Ohkura says strongly, biting his lip as Ryo’s fingers rest on the back of his thigh. “Please, Ryo-chan.”

Ryo considers telling him no, just for payback, but he can’t say anything but yes to those worried eyes. All Ryo can do is stroke his hair and lean up to kiss his lips as his fingers slowly inch their way between Ohkura’s legs and slip inside. Ohkura makes a shocked noise and Ryo kisses him harder, more heatedly, resisting the urge to move his wrist too fast because clearly this is Ohkura’s first time like this. Ryo wants to protest, insist that they do it the other way, but Ohkura is very stubborn and Ryo feels that it’s in his best interest to give him what he wants.

The second finger goes in much easier than the first, and it doesn’t take long for Ryo to find that special spot that has Ohkura writhing on top of him. “That- that feels good,” Ohkura tells him, like he’s surprised, looking at him with big, vulnerable eyes that Ryo has yet to look away from.

“Yeah,” Ryo replies, carefully rubbing the pads of his fingers along that gland again. “That’s ’cause it’s me.”

Ohkura starts to narrow his eyes, but he’s interrupted by a full-body moan that has him pushing back and practically fucking himself on Ryo’s fingers instead of the other way around. His head leans back and drops down at times, but for the most part his eyes are locked on Ryo’s and Ryo has never seen anything hotter than Ohkura right now. Still hard against Ryo’s stomach, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, a thin layer of sweat shining all over his body. Ryo puts in the third finger and stills, letting Ohkura get used to it himself and slowly meeting his backwards thrusts. He purposely avoids that spot and Ohkura’s body searches for it, a little whine escaping from his lungs as he squeezes Ryo’s shoulders pointedly.

“Ryo-chan,” Ohkura whispers, leaning up until his spine is straight. “Ryo-chan, fuck me.”

This time ‘no’ never even crosses Ryo’s mind as he rushes to roll on a condom and lube himself up. His hands rest lightly on Ohkura’s hips as he guides him, placing him above the tip of his cock and leaving him to do the rest. Ohkura exhales sharply, meets Ryo’s eyes and swallows forcibly before slowly sitting down, his mouth falling open as he accepts Ryo past the resistance of his body inch by inch. Ryo can barely move, becoming surrounded by tight muscles until he’s all the way in, looking up at Ohkura who is panting as he gets used to Ryo inside him.

“You feel fucking amazing,” Ryo tells him, the syllables lazily rolling off of his tongue in a way that he hopes is understandable. “So hot.”

Ohkura’s skin seems to flush more, but his motions are more determined. He leans back until he’s holding himself up with his hands on Ryo’s thighs and starts to move, experimentally rocking back and forth and up and down until he finds something that feels good. Of course it all feels good to Ryo, but the way Ohkura’s body constricts around him when _Ohkura_ feels good is even better. Ryo starts moaning and can’t stop, then realizes that Ohkura is letting out these small, deep grunts that become the only sound Ryo focuses on.

“Ryo-chan,” Ohkura says, his voice strained and rushed. “Don’t just lay there, you lazy motherfucker. My abs are starting to hurt.”

With a scoff, Ryo clutches onto Ohkura’s hips firmly and thrusts up into him, gently at first until he’s sure that Ohkura can handle it. They both cry out, Ohkura arching his back beautifully and letting Ryo see everything, the way he’s disappearing into Ohkura and how Ohkura’s erection bounces along with him, most of all the way his stomach is uncovered and free to exist as it is. Ryo watches it contract and expand with every one of Ohkura’s breaths, which are timed to Ryo’s thrusts, and Ryo finds himself in a bit of a trance as he plunges deeper and deeper into Ohkura until his balls start to tighten.

“Fuck, slow down,” Ryo grumbles. “I didn’t make it this long only to last for five minutes.”

Ohkura laughs, which Ryo feels around his cock. “Take as long as you want, because after we’re done here I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

The words are spoken so casually that Ryo almost misses the blatant promise, and when his brain catches up with him his body’s already one step ahead and rolling his hips as fast as possible. He feels that spot but doesn’t want to pound against it, doesn’t want Ohkura to come this way, but grazes it enough to make Ohkura clamp down on him, and Ryo moans in a pitifully high pitch as his orgasm rips through him and leaves him completely weak.

Before he can even catch his breath, Ohkura is on him, fusing their mouths together and gently pushing his legs up. Ryo willingly spreads wide and kisses back with wild abandon, moaning in anticipation as Ohkura confidently pokes a finger inside him. He’s gentle but jerky, seeming like every fiber of his being is focused on holding back long enough to make it comfortable for Ryo. While Ryo appreciates the gesture, he’s had quite enough teasing and even though he’s already come, that just gives him incentive to make Ohkura lose control and make true on his words.

“More,” he gasps, using his abs to push back against the touch in such an awkward position. “What happened to fucking my brains out?”

Something close to a growl sounds from Ohkura’s throat as he shoves in a second finger. “I’m getting to it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ryo taunts him, choking on a moan as Ohkura hits him where he wants it. “I don’t think you can do it.”

“Stop riling me up,” Ohkura tells him, adding the final finger and jabbing them inside Ryo so fast that he’s practically clawing at Ohkura’s arms with need. “I won’t be driven by lust.”

“I still don’t think you can do it,” Ryo says, leaning up to lick Ohkura’s bottom lip.

Five seconds later, Ryo’s eating his words and washing them down with a loud howl as Ohkura buries himself in one thrust and gives him about half a breath to adjust before he’s rolling his hips, slowly pulling out only to sharply push back in. He’s groaning against Ryo’s lips and embracing him tightly, one hand firm on his hip while the other is wrapped around his shoulder. Ryo can tell that he’s halfway gone, lost in the feeling, and Ryo’s about there as well, a mixture of the physical stimulation and the way Ohkura’s falling apart because of him. Every noisy exhale has Ryo even more aroused, feeling like he’s going to come again even though he already did, and when Ohkura finally lets himself go Ryo feels something like an orgasm at the way Ohkura moans his name.

He’s still a little out of it when Ohkura gently lowers his legs, then rolls to the side enough to give Ryo room to breathe as they lay unmoving and silent save for the inhales and exhales that are gradually calming down.

Ryo watches the shadows move on Ohkura’s ceiling, his mind now crystal clear, and it feels like it takes him about a year to find a way to ask the question. “What are you driven by then?”

Ohkura doesn’t answer right away; Ryo figures he’s trying to put his words together as well.

“Torn,” he finally says, followed by a chuckle.

Ryo rolls his eyes and opts not to mention how lame that code is, even if he does feel the same way.


End file.
